1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video watermarking.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital watermarking technique may be used to display copyrights and trace illegal copying, and may be adopted with digital rights management (DRM) in order to protect contents. Specifically, a watermarking technique may be used to trace illegal copying by inserting position information and time information as watermarks when reproducing contents.
In general, a watermark may be inserted by adding or multiplying a watermark signal and raw data. For example, in the case of an additive watermarking technique, a watermark may be inserted by Equation 1 as follows:Y=X+W  (1),wherein X denotes raw video data, W denotes a watermark signal, and Y denotes data into which a watermark is inserted.
A process of inserting a watermark may be embodied by hardware or software. When a watermarking technique is embodied by hardware, a watermark is inserted in real-time, however the construction and cost of the hardware is a factor, and correcting a watermarking algorithm is difficult. When a watermarking technique is embodied by software, the insertion of watermarks requires a large amount of calculations so that inserting the watermarks in real-time is difficult.